A drone, also referred to as unmanned aerial vehicle, is an aircraft that does not have an onboard pilot. Instead, the drone's flight is controlled by a computer autonomously, by a remote pilot, and/or a combination thereof. In the case of autonomous drones, the drones may use mapping data, on board computers/sensors, and the like to fly in an autonomous or semi-autonomous manner to a destination. The remotely piloted drone may employ a data link to allow a pilot to remotely control the drone's flight.